


Bokong Sabo Melambai

by Razen (RazenArclight)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother Fetish, Dirty Talk, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenArclight/pseuds/Razen
Summary: Udara panas dihela berkali-kali. Saraf merangsang geli, sekujur tubuh Sabo merinding. Suara bukan hasil akting membuat otaknya makin kaku, tambah lagi Ace pakai melenguh keenakan.Kenapa birahi selalu bangsat? Menyusahkan siapa saja untuk berpikir jernih.





	Bokong Sabo Melambai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minami Koichi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Minami+Koichi).



> Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda  
> Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Brocom, non-baku, Sex, Slash, typo.  
> I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Minami Koichi.

**_/Waaah! Torao! Di situ geli—mmnnh!/_ **

**_/Stop—kenapa jarimu masuk? Nnghh ..., Torao ... Rasanya aneh!/_ **

**_/Hmmpph ...! Nnhh!/_ **

Otak pemuda pirang _konslet_ betulan. Ujung kaki berlapis kaus kaki hitam bergelayut genit bak minta dibelai. Bantal bulat ditarik kuat-kuat menutupi mata. Tidak kuat lagi menonton.

“Sabo, aku _ngaceng_.”

“Diam. Dasar _sange_.”

**_/Lebarkan kakimu./_ **

**_/Yada! Rasanya aneh, Torao! Barusan itu apa?/_ **

**_/Secuil surga./_ **

**_/Setahuku surga itu penuh makanan! Apalgi daging! Itu kata Kakek Garp!/_ **

**_/... Baiklah, buka kakimu. Besok kutraktir daging./_ **

"Bajingan bangsat! Berani sekali di—"

**_/Hmmp!_ Ittee _... Aahnn!/_**

" _Oh my god_."

“....”

“Sabo, aku _ngaceng_ —tambah _gede_. Gimana ini?”

 ** _PLAK_** —!

Sabo menampar kepala Ace dengan gulungan makalah.

"Hush! Sabo, jangan ganggu! Aku sedang _konsen_!" Ace meraung di sela kata. Kembali meringkuk membelakangi Sabo. Tangan bebas memegangi selangkangan.

Benak Sabo dipenuhi niat menguliti saudaranya setelah ini.

**_/Mnnh ...! T-Torao ...!/_ **

Entah alat perekam yang terlalu canggih atau indra rungu yang mendadak hilang kotorannya. Lancar tanpa penghalang. Desah porno realistis menyepak mebran timani, bak panah baja menembus tempurung kepala.

Logika makin tenggelam. Niatan awal hendak membasmi Trafalgar Law jika terbukti Luffy kesakitan—berujung penundaan paling umum. _Kekepoan_ mengalahkan jiwa manut _panc*s*la_.

Realita naik ke permukaan. Ke- _horny_ -an membabi buta. Bukan lagi lantun indah bak opera, bukan pula pemain film porno profesional. Erang erotis amatiran sang adik menyetop fungsi otak genius. Baik Ace maupun Sabo, kehilangan daya otot kecuali telinga dan _titid_ gede.

"Sabo, gimana ini? Aku betulan ngaceng ternyata—"

"Tidak perlu diperjelas, brengsek!"

Dengus Sabo jengkel, tidak terima bernasib serupa dengan kawan sejak kecil.

Nyata-nyatanya dia sendiri yang setuju dengan rencana tidak berfaedah hasil otak gila Ace. Membuang iman. Merusak citra kamar belajar suci. Jendela dan tirai ditutup demi menghalau bunyian tidak bermoral sekaligus kepentingan pribadi.

Adalah suatu tindak jahat menyebar polusi suara, lebih jahanam bila orang lain mencuri dengar desah eksotis _Lovey_ - _Dovey_ Luffy.

Baiklah, dia tidak masalah kalau niatnya demi Luffy. Tapi jika sudah begini kasusnya, mana mungkin Sabo ogah menarik kata-kata.

/ ** _Aaahh_**!!!/

 _WATDEPAK_!!

"Anj*ng, Luffy!" Ace menyembur tanpa ampun. Dia merosot dari sofa. Duduk menyila, buru-buru menyambar tisu.

Kuping Sabo makin tegak. Terbersit niat menyumpal lubang telinga dengan kapas atau tisu.

(Kebegoan yang _haqiqi_ , masokis kukuh menonton.)

Tak acuh pada saudara di belakang, Portgas D. Ace lantas menarik turun _resleting_ , menarik hamparan lembut _semvak_ biru. Rudal mengacung puas akhirnya dibebaskan tuannya.

Sementara di atas, Sabo masih denial, tapi terus-menerus menggeliat tidak nyaman. Jari-jari kurus gatal hendak ikut membelai alat pribadi, tapi ego mengalahkan kebutuhan birahi.

"Ace _sange_!"

"Berisik!"

Sabo tidak diindahkan. Helaian hitam disibak ke belakang. Jangan sampai rambut tidak terawat menghalangi keindahan tubuh kerempeng Luffy.

Terlihat dalam layar.

Jilatan Law pada daun telinga Luffy merangsang darah Ace naik ke kepala. Sabo menggeleng terusik, ribut sendiri di atas sibuk menutupi mata, tapi diam-diam _ngintip_.

Siapa sangka raut wajah idiot Luffy masih bisa ternodai gurat napsu?

**_/T-Torao—uuwah!/_ **

Makin didengar, makin membesar ukuran Ace. Jari-jari sudah melingkari kejantanan. Tidak ada malu. Ketimbang menggelinjang tidak karuan seperti Sabo, mending disalurkan sekalian!

Sabo meratapi ke- _hentai_ -an otak Ace.

"Mnnh ...."

Desau nikmat diartikan serba salah di telinga Sabo. Tindak sinting Ace memancing iris tembaga melotot.

Ace tidak peduli. Bibir bawah dijilat lapar menonton film bukan rekayasa. Fokus menghayati layar monitor. Menayangkan film laknat gulat erotis antar adik kesayangan dan calon ipar bertajuk samsak tinju cadangan.

Demi Papi Edward.

Sabo menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menyesal pakai mengawasi kelakuan tidak bermoral Ace. Barangkali nalar telah minggat diterpa halilintar imajiner, _move on_ dari akal.

Tak terjelas betapa syok Sabo menyaksikan Ace nyolo. Lenguh seksual mengiringi _ikeh ikeh kimotjih_.

Sial.

Di satu sisi, Sabo susah payah menahan segala macam desakan birahi. Ogah terpancing godaan _syaithan_ , jari-jari tambah gatal hendak menjelajahi tubuh sendiri.

Kemolekan Luffy dan desah _nubi_ lebih berbahaya dari _blue_ film. Jelas-jelas pemain _F*fty Sh*des series_ kalah tanding, terutama jika Ace yang jadi juri.

Menurut Sabo, ya, menurut Sabo.

**_/Hwaaa! Torao! Nnghh!/_ **

"Gih!" Kaki dirapatkan. Sabo meriang betulan.

Sepotong napas dihela berat oleh Ace. Ya, ampun. Rasa-rasanya Ace sudah sering menonton film _bokep_. Ketika dirazia Bapak Smoker, gadget punya Ace yang pertama disita.

Dalihnya saja mengabadikan kemolekan adik.

Si tinju api khilaf, tapi ogah tobat.

"Ya, ampun. Sabo, lihat _titid_ Luffy. Sudah kuduga, mungil!" Sembur Ace di tengah-tengah erang lirih.

Kepala disepak.

" _Mokondo_ gila!"

Ace tertohok. "Sakit, _vangsat_!"

Ini bukan salahnya!

Pesona Luffy yang terlalu ilegal! Lenguh Luffy amat mengandung candu! Lihat saja badannya yang seperti lidi tapi berbobot, barang siapa yang indranya tidak menajam melihat keseksian Luffy, pastilah dia seorang aseksual!

"Sabo, mah, gitu! Enggak pengertian sama saudara! Katanya sayang! Kusumpahi kamu susah _ngecrot_!"

Hardik Ace berang dan kembali menontoni aksi porno di hadapannya. Benaknya penuh bayangan yang berada di sana bukan Law, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Ya! Ya! Ya!

Bukan si _senpai_ gadungan! Itu filmnya dengan Luffy! Ace yang tengah menyentuh tubuh sawo Luffy yang bersih tanpa noda, penuh peluh dan menggeliat syahwat menggairahkan.

"Aduh—"

Kualat dia. Menyumpahi saudara, sendirinya sekarang perlu pakai dua tangan sekaligus.

Sabo berbisik parau. "Dasar _bejad_!"

Udara panas dihela berkali-kali. Saraf merangsang geli, sekujur tubuh Sabo merinding. Suara bukan hasil akting membuat otaknya makin kaku, tambah lagi Ace pakai melenguh keenakan.

Kenapa birahi selalu bangsat? Menyusahkan siapa saja untuk berpikir jernih.

Wajah maskulin menekuk jengkel. Semakin lama, kebutuhan napsu akan kenikmatan duniawi kian membesar. Sebal oleh libido sendiri, sukar ditahan.

Sial.

Ditahan-tahan terus, dipungkiri juga tidak bisa, pandangan Sabo mulai mengabur. Bukan menangis, tapi keringat. Rasanya kamar Sabo ini ber-AC, deh! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas begini?!

Ace tampaknya tak terganggu oleh panas tubuh atau hembus dingin AC.

**_/Hwaaa! Aaahh! Torao! Kkhh!!/_ **

Listrik imajiner menyetrum.

 _Geez_.

Sabo melihatnya. Makin berang mendapati betapa menyebalkan wajah Ace. Kedua ujung bibir diangkat. Bibir basah dijilati terus. Dia memperkuat aksi nyolo di area selangkangan, mengikuti gerak maju mundur Law makin cepat.

Memijat, meremas, menggesek, dipelintir sekalian sampai copot. Jerit sensual Luffy berdampak hilangnya akal Ace.

Sungguh kurang ajar.

Sinting! Ke- _horny_ -an buat apa diumbar, woi! Sementang tidak mau kalah, imajinasi betulan rusak!

Iris gulita menyalang tidak suka. Makin parah organ sensitif mengamuk. Dengus jengkel mengudara. Wajah menekuk masam. Makin pelik saja makhluk ini.

Kalau sudah begitu, dimaki juga percuma. Atensi semua ditaruh ke selangkangan. Sudah tidak waras dia, buta sama birahi. Lihat saja matanya, jelalatan sama adik sendiri.

Amit-amit.

Salah di mana urutan saraf saudaranya?

Atau Sabo yang bego? Mau saja ditempeli makhluk-makhluk penuh tanda tanya—Luffy pengecualian.

(Katanya begitu, tapi rasa sayang masih _nempel_.)

Sabo memutar badan sebelum merendahkan wajah, mengulat di balik lipatan lutut, kemudian memejamkan mata sekali lagi.

Ck, dia mau berdiri saja susah. Terpaksa harus memuaskan hasrat sendiri—abaikan tayangan di belakang, jangan pedulikan Ace. Cuma ada Sabo sendiri!

Apa? Namanya laki-laki, siapa bilang Sabo tak punya napsu birahi? Libidonya juga bisa naik lihat porno—em ..., walau jarang. Sabo tidak bejat. Cuma kebetulan kasusnya sekarang adalah Luffy.

 _Resleting_ diam-diam ditarik.

Sarung tangan ditarik lepas.

**_/Hmmpp!! Mmnn! Aahhnn!/_ **

Suara kecup basah menyilet hati. Otot lunak saling tubruk mengguncang mental. Emosi kalut mendengar derit ranjang. Raung ganjil membutakan akal sehat.

Kedua tangan menyelusup ke balik paha, sembunyi-sembunyi seolah takut tertangkap basah hendak nyolo. Sumber hasrat dipegang takut-takut. Iman masih menggaung.

Masih ragu ceritanya. Butuh belaian _syaithan_.

Kemeja ditarik ke atas, bule imitasi menggigit garmen kotak-kotak di antara bibir, kenikmatan menjalari jaringan saraf. "Mmnh ..." Jari kurus perlahan mengusapi alat pribadi.

Remasan ringan menyuguhi rangsangan nikmat.

Musik erotis di belakang menambah gairah. Sabo coba-coba berlaku lebih jauh. Ini kali pertama onani, berkat keimanan dan konsentrasi, selama ini Sabo selalu dibayang-bayang tawaran _sange_ Ace dan godaan indah Luffy.

Dia melenguh. Mengurut bukan bakat Sabo—apalagi aksi pijat nikmat. Rasanya aneh, asing, tidak nyaman, dan ... kurang.

Apa dia kurang kuat? Tapi kalau dikencangkan rasanya sakit.

"Uuhh ...." Rona mawar menjalari pipi. Relung hati masih dibayang rasa sesal. Tahu saja ini perbuatan dosa, masih saja dilakukan!

Apa daya, hukum religi selalu kalah oleh birahi. Sudah untung tidak niat masuk rumah bordil, lebih sudi berteman dengan tisu.

Ibu jari mengusapi jalan keluar. Empat jari sisa mengurut teratur mengikuti urat, saraf makin peka, seakan-akan seluruh fungsi berpindah ke selangkangan.

Semakin aneh! Canggung memberi _servise_ pada diri sendiri, walau ada rasa kenyamanan tidak dimengerti Sabo—

Apa kata batinnya tadi?

Nyaman?

Nyaman apanya?

Telunjuk sebelah diniati merayap ke tempat lain. Dua bulatan di bawah coba-coba dipijit— ** _Argh_**!

Lutut menyatu. Tangan ditarik lepas. Kemeja lepas dari bibir. Sabo meradang.

Apa itu barusan?!

Mendadak _move on_ , sumber hasrat tambah rewel. Sudah asyik bermanja, tiba-tiba dijahati. Sensasi menyetrum tadi lenyap, berganti perih aneh seolah-olah ada penyumbat.

Sabo bukannya _maso_ , dia bukan orang tegaan. TAPI SENSASI BARUSAN ITU, LOH! ANEH BANGET, SERIUS! KAYAK DISAMBAR PETIR BETULAN!

Riuhnya sex di belakang tidak lagi jadi latar belakang. Telinga Sabo sudah tuli diradang sensasi aneh kuadrat.

Malu dan gengsi membludak. Tapi _kepo_ selalu berusaha bersaing. Sabo dilembang. Di satu sisi dia enggan melanjutkan. Di sisi lain, _kepo_ luar biasa. Berani sumpah, seumur hidup belum pernah merasakan sensasi seaneh itu.

Alis berkerut kusut. Darah seperti terbanting ke kepala, tidak ada lagi warna kulit putih. Masih _denial_ , pojok hati Sabo mengelak ada secuil rasa nikmat tidak terkira di antara hantaman keganasan aneh.

Tapi berdiam diri bukanlah topik yang baik.

Keberanian dikumpul. Dalam kondisi bergetar, paha dibuka lagi.

Kali ini tidak lagi menutup, kaki sengaja dikangkang lebar-lebar. Barangkali bisa jadi bentuk antisipasi. Rasa anehnya berkurang gitu? Apa daya, Sabo tak berpengalaman, mana tahu nanti bakal nambah atau kurang.

Jerit dosa diabaikan. Masa bodoh, dia penasaran.

Bola mata menatap nanar miliknya sendiri. Bergetar, membesar, dan ... kesepian.

Sabo nyaris menampar pipinya sendiri.

Apa kebejatan Ace bisa menular? Berpikir apa dia barusan?

Dikuatkan bakat Sabo soal ketekunan, pemuda itu mengulangi aksi yang sama. Elus, _pijet_ , remas—aduh. Batangnya doang! Dua bulatan di bawah masih belum berani—lagi.

Ayo, Sabo! _Go_! _Go_! Bukannya kepo sama testis? Abaikan batang panjang, fokus ke lingkaran gemuk!

 _Pom-pom_ imajiner menghayati. Napas panas keluar satu-satu lewat hidung. Pelan-pelan, tangan kiri menjalari testis.

Berjengit.

Sama, ini persis sama, tapi sedikit lebih—lebih ... lebih kuat! Lebih _impact_! Sabo meneguk liur. Dicobanya menarik hati-hati.

"Haaaannhh ...!"

Bibir buru-buru ditutup punggung tangan kanan. Hih! Kenapa malah mendesah?!

Uap panas terembus keluar dari bibir basah— _heh_? Kenapa basah? Tunggu, sejak kapan liurnya jadi sebanyak ini? Rasanya Sabo sudah kebanyakan menelan ludah, kok tidak kering-kering?

Ih.

Pemuda itu menggeleng gusar.

Akibat desah tadi, tangannya refleks minggat lagi. Aduh, Saboooo!

Dia memaki dirinya sendiri.

Kapan selesainya kalau takut-takut melulu dari tadi?! Ayo, beranilah!

Kedua tangan sekali lagi menangkup organ hidup—wah!

Sabo terkesiap.

Tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba organ intimnya jadi lebih sensitif dari sebelumnya. Sewaktu dia memegang malah timbul gelombang nikmat.

Dicoba ulang aksi mengurut. Benar saja! Rasanya lebih ... lebih _impact_! Lebih nikmat! Daya tubuh menurun begitu saja. Luluh oleh hasrat birahi.

Semakin dia bergerak, semakin mudah badannya merangsang saraf dari selangkangan. Suhu tubuh meninggi. Dingin AC tak mampu melawan.

Pemuda itu menahan napas. Puncak diusapi, tidak tahu kenapa di sana basah dan lengket. Wajahnya memanas, mendidih, deru pertukaran oksigen dan karbon dioksida berjalan tak beraturan.

Dia mencoba opsi baru.

Masih ingat, satu-satunya wilayah di mana laki-laki bisa dimasuki. Entah ilham dari mana, Sabo pasti mengutuk pemikiran ini jika masih berada dalam keadaan sadar.

Telunjuk merayap ke bawah, berhati-hati, pelan-pelan.

Suara di belakang makin terdengar begitu eksotis. Panas, berat, sensual, dan penuh gairah.

Akal sehat dikalahkan kebutuhan hasrat. Jari tengah menyusul, mengikuti gerak gengsi telunjuk di sela gunung kembar, mencari-cari kerutannya sendiri.

Jemari bergerak tak teratur, seiring lenguhannya yang makin nyaring. Air liur keluar dari celah bibir.

Sensasi ini semakin aneh.

Sabo melenguh saat jari telunjuk lain masuk, bergerak liar menerobos ke dalam.

Astaga! Terkutuklah pola pikirnya! Buat apa dia masukkan jarinya sega—

"Aah!" Satu jeritan tercipta, prostat terbentur.

Pemuda itu berjengit tidak nyaman. Mata dipejam kuat-kuat. Rasanya aneh saat jari masuk. Mengganjal gimana gitu. Apalagi di bawah sana jari-jari memijat lihai organ intim.

Tanpa sadar Sabo menggeliat.

Mungkin efek libido meninggi, Sabo merasa punggungnya menghangat. Belah ranum digigit kuat-kuat, malu mendengar suara sendiri.

Jari di bawah bergerak lebih liar. Desak esensi menghampiri. Sesuatu yang aneh terasa mendorong kuat di bawah. Ingin keluar.

Dia beranjak mundur hingga menyender pada sumber kehangatan di belakang. Sejak kapan bantalan sofa jadi setinggi ini?

Samar-samar, terpaan uap panas menggelitik tengkuk.

"Kkhh ...!"

Pengalaman pertama selalu dilingkupi ketegangan, takut salah, bingung. Namun saat dilaksanakan, banyak ditimpa _kepo_ , puas, dan bangga.

Sabo tidak pernah tahu, apa memang begini rasanya memanjakan diri sendiri?

Apalagi saat mata dipejam. Membiarkan tangan bergerak sendiri. Bayangan semu imajiner. Tidak ada teman main. Semua murni ulah tangannya.

Ah, betapa tangan yang sedikit lebih besar darinya lihai memanja.

"Ah ...! Nggh!" Terbawa permainan, pinggul tak sadar menggeliat syahwat.

Uukh ..., masa bodo dengan film porno atau Ace. Permainannya sendiri lebih memancing libido.

Kini ada dua jari bersarang, bergerilya seenaknya. Kocokan pada miliknya semakin cepat. Desak hasrat makin memuncak. Sabo bergerak gelisah.

"Hwaa—!"

Jilat basah melingkupi kuping.

Perut bawah terasa melilit.

Sabo tidak bisa, bahkan setelah berjuang menguatkan mental, haus sex malah makin membutakan pikiran.

Dia tak hirau pada tangan nakal—menelusuk ke bawah baju, mencari-cari tonjolan mengeras di bawah leher.

Otot-otot Sabo meradang. Organ intim berdenyut-denyut tak sabar. Detak jantung membahana.

Sabo membelalak.

Sesuatu meremas miliknya.

"Aakhhh!!!"

Esensi menyembur dahsyat.

Pemuda itu menerawang. Hasil orgasme mengucur keluar seperti air mancur, membasahi kemeja, celana, bahkan sofa.

Deru napas tidak berirama, Sabo terbujur menyender, terengah-engah. Bulu mata saling sentuh, turun menutup lingkup penglihatan.

Dingin AC mendinginkan tubuh. Percobaan pertama onani berakhir letih. Satu pelepasan sukses.

Mungkin dia cukup gila, memasukkan jari-jari ke dalam sana—oke, sangat gila. Dia jantan, buat apa masuk? Nantinya jika berbini juga dia yang menerobos.

Pinggang ramping berotot dikukung lengan kekar. Sabo bak dalam kepompong. Jelas-jelas diterjang AC dingin, tapi dia merasa hangat. Pemuda itu berkedip nyaman kala tengkuk diserang kecup.

Kedua tangan terbujur di sisi badan. Lemah efek ejakulasi. Wow, padahal tidak habis angkat barbel, tapi hasilnya serupa.

Tangan lain bergerak ke—

Heh?

Udara panas di belakang mencolek batin.

"Woooh! Sabo, kamu keluarnya banyak juga! Sebanding sama Luffy!"

Garis perempatan berkedut keras.

 ** _WHAMP_** —!!

Bibir mencium telapak kaki.

Putra Gold D. Roger tersepak mundur. Jumpalitan dari sofa ke lantai. Dalang peninjak buru-buru mencabut tisu, sisa-sisa esensi diresap pembersih kering.

"Sabo! Sakit, _Njing_!" Tangan dilarikan ke hidung. Ancaman patah kena tendang sekuat gajah. Stamina dari mana? Bukannya baru selesai _nyolo_?

" _HENTAI-YAROU_!"

"Ih, apaan? Phew, sudah dibantu malah ngatain."

Jidat Ace jadi sasaran tolak peluru berupa kotak tisu.

Selesai menyapu semen, Sabo mengeringkan organ intim pakai tisu pula, _semvak_ dan _resleting_ menutup sempurna area pribadi.

Mukanya merah, antara jengkel dan malu. Berang, Sabo sadar betul sekarang tangan bandel mana yang main colek sampai masuk ke dalam sana. Sebelah sisi, diri sendiri dimaki, jelas-jelas dia menikmati.

_HOLY SHIT!_

Kagok di tempat.

Sontak jaga jarak, ogah dekat-dekat bajingan _sange_. Berdiri was-was berseberangan meja dari Ace.

"Ih, selo aja kenapa?" Bibir mengerucut, sengaja dimajukan, tidak mengerti kenapa ditolak. Bangun dari posisi tidak elite, duduk menyila di lantai.

Cibiran Ace tidak digubris. Mulut Sabo komat-kamit baca mantra. Mempertebal iman. Mengakui dosa pada yang Maha Kuasa. Bermata nanar memelototi bekas semburan.

Gusti, itu betulan bekas Sabo?

Relung hati didobrak sesal. Batin berulang kali mengomel. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Mestinya dia tinju Ace saat diajak.

Apa daya, dikuatkan segimana juga fakta tak mau diajak kompromi. Mau marah juga tak bisa disalahkan.

Alis bertaut jadi satu. Bayang-bayang proses masturbasi mengikis _pede_. Lengking sopran terlalu mengusik. Paling parah sugesti akhir mengatakan dia baru saja disodomi pakai jari.

Sekilas, Sabo merasa dia tak ada bedanya dengan lonte.

Latar belakang bernyanyi lagu S*star, _T*uch My B*dy_.

Auh.

Kepala mendadak pening.

Tidak habis mengerti. Bisa-bisanya dia tergoda. Kalau Ace bisa dimengerti. Tidak sengaja lihat Luffy berkeringat habis olahraga saja langsung minggat, tahu ke mana, atap atau toilet.

Udara dibuang gusar. Rambut _blonde_ miris diacak. Menggumam sumpah serapah tidak mempan menetralkan panasnya kepala.

Yang benar saja?!

**_/T-Torao ..., ada yang aneh ..../_ **

Dua kepala dibidik suara adik. Sadar baru saja lupa dengan entitas kesayangan dalam layar. Sontak saling toleh. Monitor dipelototi. Apa? Apa? Apanya yang aneh, Luffy?

Tampak di layar, Luffy mengusap peluh. Keceriaan lenyap dari wajahnya, berganti sorot nanar menuju selangkangan.

**_/Di situ ... Aneh./_ **

Dua pasang alis meradang dalam kedutan. Kaki tiba-tiba lari. Lupa sama topik lama. Stop di tempat. Saling pelototi layar—wajah Luffy tepatnya.

"Apanya, Luffy?!"

Bukan Law yang bicara, dua kakak yang melengking. Satu tunyuk, satu lagi jotos, berebut hendak memonopoli layar.

**_/Uh ..., 'penuh' dan ... Mengganjal. Seperti air./_ **

Pending.

**_/... Oh, itu .... Biarkan saja ..../_ **

Batin Ace menggelinjang.

Sabo menganga.

Apa tadi kata pelaku bangsat yang menyodomi Luffy?!

Yang lebih penting, **BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBUAHI ADIK MEREKA.**

"Bangsat!”

“Luffy terlalu suci untukmu!"

“Terlalu!”

“Kurang ajar!”

"Bah!" Jari tengah mengacung. "Brengsek sekali! Aku kecolongan! Mestinya aku yang menghamili Luffy!"

"A—"

Sabo tidak jadi buka mulut.

Tidak _konek_ tadi. Retina digulir sangsi. Lalu menyipitkan mata. Sumber tatap masih mencak-mencak tidak karuan.

Ace berang. "Calon dokter gadungan! Awas nanti kalau ketemu—! Kujejali tai ayam, kamu! Yang bakal jadi bapak anak Luffy itu ak—"

 ** _WHAMP_** —!

Ace kena sepak ronde dua.

"B*bi! Sabo brengsek!" Maki Ace.

Tangan Sabo melambai, beri isyarat suruh Ace mendekat. "Sini, sepak lagi. Sampai otakmu tobat." Katanya begitu, tapi tangan lain bak lidah ular, siap menusuk mata.

Nanti Sabo perlu mampir ke minimarket, beli _p*nadol_ , sekalian b*ygon buat dioplos ke jus duren Ace.

"Sabo jahat! Tega sama sodara!"

Telunjuk mengais-ngais.

"Banyak bacot. Maju sini, biar kupesan batu nisa—"

**_/W-waaah! Torao!/_ **

Melongo.

"Aa—"

"Aa."

Mendelik kilat dilandasi _kepo_ ronde lima. Punggung adik paling pertama kena sorot. Dua alis Sabo terpisah jauh, berbarengan naik tinggi-tinggi. Ace bermuka bloon, bengong mengamati keindahan punggung mulus.

Dua pasang mata tak mau hengkang, tertuju tepat mengobservasi betapa _bohay_ -nya bokong Luffy. Kenyal nan empuk, minta diremas—hei!

"Bangsat! Ke mana itu tangannya?!"

" _Semprul_ kau, Torao—aduh."

Pinggul manja bergoyang syahwat menggoda. Ace tahu-tahu mundur, buru-buru menyambar kotak tisu, hidung dipencet.

Biner skeptis melirik si otak cabul sekilas, lalu mencecar batin, memaki diri.

Miris, tak dapat tertolong. Belum apa-apa Ace sudah ngaceng lagi.

**_/Sakit di situ, Torao!/_ **

Luffy berteriak sakit. Insting kakak-kakakkan berkumandang nyaring bak jemaah penyembah TOA. Sang adik tercinta sedang kesakitan! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

" _F*ck_! Luffy!" Kesabaran Sabo habis. Kaki siap lari. Sang kakak panutan siaga loncat keluar. Melesat bak roket, dan mendobrak pintu kamar di mana sang adik tengah dianiaya.

(Melupakan fakta Luffy sendiri yang setuju main iya-iya, bukan hasil paksaan.)

Melihat Sabo siap-siap minggat, Ace yang kalang kabut. Tangan menggapai-gapai udara panik, dilemang antara mengurus kebutuhan sendiri atau ogah ditinggal menyelamatkan adik.

"Sabo! Sabo! Bentar! Oi!"

Tangan berhenti di gagang pintu. Iris sensitif mendelik jengah. Mau apa lagi makhluk ini panggil-panggil? Kaki Sabo sudah gatal hendak menendang kepala Trafalgar Law.

Ace seorang tidak cukup jadi samsak tinju.

"Apa lagi?"

Tangan Ace setia menangkup organ kebanggaan. Laki-laki itu kelabakan sendiri. "I-itu! Anu—!"

Wajah Sabo makin sangar.

"Jangan emosian! Duh—! Sab—"

**_/Nngghh!! Aaahhnn—!/_ **

Rintih adik kembali menombak tengkorak. Otak ditenggeri jangkar desah. Lekas-lekas atensi dituju.

OMG.

Bagaimana mungkin kamera tersembunyi bisa menampilkan gambar sempurna kerut bawah Luffy tengah di- _tusbol_?

Laksana lidah api pula, menyulut otomatis. Hati _tetiba_ panas, merasa dilangkahi—eh?

" _How could a dick would fit into this small hole?_!" jerit Sabo, mendadak mem-bule.

Jari tengah Ace mengacung. Mata merah terbakar api cemburu. " _Fak yu_ , Torao! _Titid_ mini aja bangga! Gak pantas kamu _nyemein_! Aku yang berhak jadi kandidat rumah tangga dengan Luffy!

 _SOCCHI_ —?!

Kaki panjang lari demi memperkuat lompatan. Teknik ala sepak bola diperagakan. Kepala Ace adalah sasaran terbaik.

Sial sekali berhasil dihindari.

" _ANJIR_! SABO, BRENGSEK! KAMU KIRA KEPALAKU BOLA?!"

" _Tjih_." Sabo bermuka narapidana, mendecih tidak puas pakai ejaan lama(?). "Kepalamu sudah tak ada manfaatnya. Rusak terinfeksi kuman porno."

"Enak saja!" Ace berang, merasa terkhianati.

"Heh, malah bagus dienyahkan. Luffy lagi kesakitan, kau malah omongin _inses_."

"Torao saja yang edan!" sembur Ace. "Aku curiga dia cuma pakai pelumas yang _water-based._ Makanya Luffy jadi kesakitan!"

Tidak konek. Sabo angkat alis.

"Apa?"

Jidat ditampar. "Sabo _kudet_. Pelumas buat _ngewe_ itu enaknya _silic*ne-based_ , lebih _smooth_ nan licin dari _w*ter-based_. Paling enggak _pake D*rex Pl*y_."

"Apa lagi itu?!"

" _Rekomen_ buat _nyoblos_ perawan atau perjaka. Itu udah paling cocok kalo mau _nyoblos_ pakai jari atau kontol. Boros tapinya, apalagi kalau pertama kali. Bisa 1/2 tube _kepake_."

Dan kenapa pula menjelaskannya bermuka serius begitu?

Lupa dengan kontol sendiri. Ace mencubit dagu. "Soalnya, enggak selalu habis ubek-ubek pakai jari, langsung bisa tusbol. Namanya pertama, pasti ragu dan takut, itu yang bikin sakit. Ini begonya Torao. Mestinya lebih _gentle_ lagi ke Luffy!"

 ** _Ctak_**!

Saraf sehat Sabo patah betulan. Tak percaya sedang diajari teknik _ngewe_ oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Ace belum kelar. "Lubang dubur itu, ya, Sabo," katanya serius. "Enggak sekecil yang dikira, sifatnya elastis. Sering _ngerasa_ kalo BAB, 'kan—"

Rasanya mending Sabo tuli sekalian.

"—dibanding bukaan pake jari, lebih gede pakai kontol. Apalagi punyaku. Kujamin, Luffy butuh dua botol pelumas kalau kumasuki."

"... Ace, _stop_. Kamu betulan mau masuki Luffy ...?"

"Itu impian!"

Ke sepuluh jari diangkat di depan wajah.

"Nih! Aku sampai rajin potong kuku demi kalau-kalau kesempatan Luffy tiba-tiba meminta! Pikirmu aku sudi nyakiti Luffy kalau dalemnya kuubek-ubek?! Gimana kalau kena kuku?!"

 ** _WHAMP_** —!

Gulungan sarung tangan entah dimasuki apa, mendadak bobot bertambah, dilempar jadi kayak peluru.

Ace berkelit ngeri.

Sudah lelah, Sabo mendengus geli. "Kamu saja yang ngebet pingin jebol adik sendiri. Pantas jadi sasaran Bapak Smoker mulu."

"Kamu yang gak ngerti betapa berharganya impianku—takut Luffy tetap kesakitan? Aduh, Sabooooo! Di mana-mana emang selalu sakit pas awal-awal!"

Kemeja Sabo ikutan lelah, merosot dari bahu.

"Lagian aku _kepo_ gimana rasanya liat hasil _crot_ di muka Luffy."

" _Semprul_! Apa faedahnya?!"

"Inspirasi film porno."

Gantian jidat Sabo kena tampar. "Bacot kamu, Ace. Mending _ngopi_ , jangan kebanyakan _micin_ , _parno_ aku sama STD."

Bengong. "Apa itu STD?"

 _Aaah_.

Apaan, pintar urusan _ngewe_ doang. Efek samping, penyakit segala macam tidak ikut dipelajari.

Sabo memoles senyum tampan, merasa pintar. " _Seksual Transmitted Deseases._ "

Kecerdasan membal. Entah bahasanya yang memang susah atau Ace saja yang bego. "Kasihani otak saudaramu, coba? Sial. Bahasa _alien_ dari mana itu—aduh, _adik_ di sini minta dibelai."

Tanpa malu _resleting_ ditarik turun.

Sudut mata seorang Sabo dihias kedut merah berukuran superstar.

Berhubung kesabaran Sabo amat besar, pemuda itu banyak-banyak _istighfar_. "... Itu sejenis penyakit yang menular lewat kontak fisik, sex gitu."

"Hah?" Tangan enggak jadi mijat. Tampang bloon masih setia di tampang. " _Ngewe_ bisa jadi penyakit?"

Nyaris Sabo jumpalitan salto.

**WOI! LIHAT ALMANAK! TAHUN BERAPA INI ADA YANG TIDAK TAHU _HIV AID_ DLL?!**

Sabo berusaha tetap menatap lurus obsidian Ace. Jangan lihat ke bawah! Jangan lihat ke bawah! _Hayoloh_ , gak boleh curi-curi! Ayo! Yang kalem! Pertebal iman! Lanjutkan doanya!

Udara dihela pelan-pelan. Elus dada perlahan. Jangan terbawa emosi. "Infeksi, Ace. Seingatku pernah dipelajari di kelas—kamu tidur? Bahaya pokoknya. Ancaman separuh hidup mendekam di rumah sakit."

"Ih ..., info gak penting. Harga _dildo_ gitu, kek. Selo aja hidup. Gak guna mikir penyakit."

Alis naik.

Layar porno dimatikan. Lengan panjang kemeja dilipat rapi. Jari-jari diregang, pemanasan sebentar biar tidak kram.

Nah.

Waktunya memelintir kepala.

**_XxX_ **

**_Sensor_ Gebuk-Gebukan _Time_**

**_XxX_ **

Bunyi _sha-bu-da-da_ melatar belakangi, sedang ada momen tidak berpendidik.

Amukan seorang akang teladan menyepaki empu otak cabul tidak senonoh berupa saudaranya sendiri.

Demi kemurnian otak, tidaklah baik bila adegan ini ditulis vulgar nan gamblang.

**_XxX_ **

**_Sensor Gebuk-Gebukan Finish_ **

**_XxX_ **

Kening diurut. Urat jengkel belum mau _move on_. Ingin hati mengumpat, terus ingat dia bukan orang kampung. Dia elit, tidak etis kalau nama hewan dijadikan pelampiasan. Itu tidak sopan.

Lain dengan Ace.

"Ada untungnya kau _ngaceng_ , _letoy_ sendiri. Heh, makan itu _ngewe_."

Intonasi terlampau sarkasme. Bias narapidana tak mau hengkang, dengus sebal lolos dari lubang hidung. Sabo ganti atensi dari lelaki hidung belang di lantai.

Ace merana. Tumbang kena injak penuh cinta. Kerapuhan _little_ Ace tak menarik simpati Sabo. Nyeri luar biasa berputar-putar. Ace meradang sakit _titid_ kena cium telapak berlapis kaus kaki.

Masih ditahan, kok. Sabo mana tega jika terlalu niat.

"Kontolku, Sabooooo!"

"Diam. Salahmu jelalatan." Sabo ongkang-ongkang kaki tak acuh, cuek Ace mengumbar tangis pilu. Itu cuma air mata buaya.

Kebetulan dia bawa air minum, soda botolan. Menyidang pola pikir Ace cukup mengeringkan kerongkongan. Haus, _cuy_.

Sebetulnya lebih baik minum air mineral jika haus. Namun, apa daya? Apa yang ada saja. Jadi orang, pilih-pilih itu tidak baik.

Menghadap layar lagi. Mulut botol masuk melewati bibir selagi layar dinyalakan.

Cek kondisi Luffy dulu sebelum angkat kaki—

"—OHOK!"

Layar nyaris dihujan debit air.

"Sabo?"

Masih meriang di pojok. Ace angkat kepala.

Pasien batuk-batuk dahsyat tiba-tiba tergelincir dari sofa. Bibir dibekap tangan sendiri. Efek karbon cair salah alamat ke tenggorokan, air soda meleleh dari hidung.

Tersedak. Paru-paru mengamuk. Otak Sabo lebih murka lagi.

"+¥/"/¥-*62+#+@("/-!!!!!!!!"

Makin kepo. Berbekal sedikitnya stamina, Ace _ngesot_ menuju sofa. _Nyamperin_ Sabo tepatnya. Tadi gagah, kenapa mendadak _emergency_ begitu?

"Hoi, kenapa kamu?"

Membelalak. Kepala pirang diputar kilat. Mata berair, melotot ganas.

"Jangan ke sini, Ace!"

"Hah?"

Makin tidak _konek_. Nah, tadi tega, terus batuk, sekarang _jutek_? Membentak pula. Ke mana gelagat Sabo yang selalu penuh santun?

**_/Haaa ...! Mmnhh—!/_ **

Hue?

Ace melongo.

**_/Enak?/_ **

**_/R-rasanya aneh ...!/_ **

Trafalgar Law duduk bersila. Monkey D. Luffy mengangkang lebar. Dua biji bola emas satu sosis mengacung sempurna ke arah kamera.

Lelaki bangsat melirik penuh arti, seolah tahu di mana posisi kamera, dengan senang hati pamer keindahan dan godaan tiada tara.

Tertohok.

Antara kumat _sange_ atau murka, Ace tidak tahu.

Murka, iya. Law jelas-jelas menantang. Sementang calon ipar, berani berlaku tidak bermoral. Ace betulan kecolongan.

 _Sange_ lah, apalagi?

Sang adik bertransformasi menjadi lonte. Sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam nafsu. Mukanya merona. Pinggul bergoyang. Bibir terbuka. Mata sendu. Basah, kotor, lengket.

 _It be like_ — **adek tepar, Kang Mas**.

Semakin dilihat, mau tak mau kontol Ace sendiri ikutan tegak lagi.

_/T-Torao ...! Aah!/_

Akal sehat ditendang. Tidak berlaku agresif, tapi refleks menarik garis volume menjulang naik. Desah erotis makin menyaingi nyaring khotbah.

Ada saatnya indra rungu menajam di saat yang paling tidak diperlukan. Erang adek menampar konsen. Tercekat, Sabo meradang. Menyesal di kemudian menit, kepala terlanjur ditengok.

Darah naik ke kepala.

Yang rambut hitam berkedip. Layar coba di- _zoom_ , fokus ke selangkangan. Cek-cek, sudah sebasah apa bokong indah Luffy?

Wow.

 _Sekseh_.

"Sabo ...."

"B*BI!"

Ace merengut.

Bersuara saja belum, enak saja Sabo main maki. Ditanya dulu _atuh_ kalau orang manggil! Bukan malah sumpah serapah.

Pemuja dedek Luffy mengabaikan _titid_ gede. _Horny_ , iya, tapi yang di sampingnya lebih penting.

"Oi, Nyet, kamu sok maki, di situ ngapain pegang-pegang konto—Eits! Tidak kena!"

Iris mengecil, menyalang sengit. Pipi makin semarak, hamparan putih disapu merah merona. Gigi saling tampar, gemeretak menahan dua-tiga sensasi.

**_/Uwah! Sakit!/_ **

**_/Sstt ..., luruskan kakimu./_ **

Sudut bibir spontan ditarik lebar. Alis diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Heh, lihat betapa brengseknya wajah Ace. Nyengar-nyengir sok _inosen_ , nyatanya sudah terbilang tidak suci, berlimpah dosa.

Bila kata Marco ada di sini, yakinlah Ace diledeki bermuka pantat ketempel tai anjing.

"Sialan! Matikan itu!" bentak Sabo. Emosi kalut. Kotak tisu disambar lagi. Gundukan di bawah terlindung telapak tangan. Empunya salah tingkah, mau _ngumpet_ tapi sempat tergelincir.

"Idih."

Layar diperkecil, balik seperti semula, sebelum diperbesar lagi. Dasar manusia homo, Ace sengaja _zoom_ di wajah Luffy. _Oh-Em-Ji_ , adek menggoda sekali.

"Ogah. Ini lagi asyik, Sabo," timpal Ace enteng.

Sabo mendecak sebal. Hendak hati menyepak lagi, tapi di bawah minta perhatian, berdenyut tak henti, kodenya keras sekali. Kepalang dongkol dan mulai nyeri-nyeri, pemuda itu membuang muka dengan wajah merona.

Ace menatapnya. "Hayoloh, mau apa di situ? Sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Berisik!"

"Dih, _jutek_ ," ledek Ace. Bibir masih _cengengesan_ selagi tangan mengusap-usap testis. Pipinya sendiri mulai panas. Milik sendiri dipijiti. "Apa aku dengar suara _resleting_?"

"Ace, mau kelilipan kaos kaki bau?"

"Semen Luffy baru mau."

"Anjir!"

Kecabulan Ace tak tergoyah.

Bodoh, ah. Cuma menambah lelah meladeni Ace. Abaikan. Abaikan. Fokus sama milik sendiri. Suara Luffy makin ngaco, nanti nyaring, nanti berbisik, nanti cuma kedengaran becek aneh.

Pasti Ace, nih! Sengaja otak-atik! Entah apa yang ditekan, jelas laki-laki itu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang membejatkan.

Oooh! Tidak perlu ditegaskan ulang! Sabo sangat tahu apa yang direncanakan manusia homo penggila Luffy sekaligus saudaranya ini.

Dasar gila.

"Uuh ...."

Protes dilayangkan akal sehat. Libido pantang menyerah. Badan sudah pasrah. Bagus sekali. Sekali lagi, Sabo terjebak di waktu yang sama.

Pengalaman pertama tidak bisa dibilang baik—berkat Ace jadi tambah parah. Gengsi dan malu lebih besar, menjadi-jadi. Semakin diingat, penyesalan makin besar.

Sabo menahan napas.

Seperti tadi. Dipegang dulu, lalu diremas pelan-pelan, tangkup pakai dua tangan, takut-takut memijat, gerak urut masih amatiran. Sensasi asing menjalar. Aneh, panas, dan ... nikma—

 ** _PLAK_** —!

Sabo menampar pipi sendiri.

Nahas, biar ditampar sampai lebam juga tetap di selatan sana tidak berkurang. Lah, musik latar belakangnya saja tidak bermoral, bagaimana mau normal?

Menggigit bibir tidak banyak membantu. Tidak jika jari-jari kurus gemetar memainkan bola-bola mini. Serius, teknik Sabo tidak banyak, cuma satu macam. Berulang-ulang, jalan di tempat.

Tetap saja sarafnya berjengit.

Logika mungkin berteriak, tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada onani dua kali di ruang yang sama oleh penyebab serupa pula.

Birahi selalu memenangkan perang jika keimanan goyah duluan, _letoy_ , tidak kuat. Yah, mau diapakan lagi? Niatnya memang ingin beriman, tapi godaan terlalu bangsat di sana-sini.

Mata ogah merem. Telinga tidak lagi tumpul. Berujung praktik porno.

"Haa ... Aahh ...."

Menggelinjang geli dan syahwat, Sabo berusaha fokus pada satu tujuan. Dia ingin urusannya cepat selesai, keluar dari sini, selamatkan Luffy, dan besok mengirim Ace ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Otak Ace betulan perlu disengat listrik.

"Hump ...!"

Dua menit.

"Kkhh ..."

Lima menit.

"Nngh ...."

Sepuluh—Ah ....

Sial ....

Kenapa rasa itu tidak ada? Dia sudah cukup lama memanjakan batangnya sendiri. Rasa _itu_ tetap tidak muncul.

 _Itu_ , loh ...!

Yang—yang dia rasakan sewaktu orgasme! Apa itu namanya, astaga?

Tangannya mulai capek. Sempat terbersit hendak memelintir pelirnya sendiri, tapi nanti ancaman dia meriang di tempat, kesakitan karena ulah sendiri.

Sungguh, itu contoh peristiwa yang tidak lucu.

"Haa ...." Peluh diusap dari dagu. "Kenapa lama sekali ...?"

Keringat makin banyak. Hawa makin panas. Denyut organ intim makin gelisah. Bukan jadi lebih baik, tapi Ace malah yakin dia merasa ... Kurang?

Apa-apaan, sih?! Kenapa menyusahkan saja? Ini situasi darurat, tahu! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, bagaimana dengan Luffy, nanti?!

Mata dipejam kuat-kuat. Ketidaksabaran mulai merajalela, efek lelah menggosok.

Sabo berang.

"Mau dibantu?"

ARGH!

Bibir menganga. Tidak ada suara. Kaget sampai terlonjak. Sumber pengejut auto disambut layangan siku.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Santai, _bro_! Rileks aja, _bro_!"

Bra bro bra bro.

Bangsat. Jantung berdegup. Rasanya napas seolah-olah baru saja dicuri. Sabo sekilas lupa napsu saking kagetnya—jika kejantanannya tidak tersenggol sabuk.

Sang saudara. Matanya terpejam. Berambut hitam. Bermuka cerah. Senyum lebar bersahabat. Kedua tangan terlipat di atas sandaran sofa. Telungkup santai.

Otak Sabo baru _konek_ tiga detik kemudian dalam keadaan bibir masih melebar.

Kerah kaos Ace ditarik. Cecunguk itu berkedip-kedip _inosen_. Dahinya dan kening Sabo berbenturan. Urat kejengkelan muncul di pipi.

"Ace, serius. Mau kuinjak lagi _anu_ -mu?"

Mata Ace terbuka. Kilat obsidian mengerling geli. Dia menjauhkan wajah dan mengangkat bahu. "Menurut kamu saja aku mau," katanya dengan suara sengaja dicemprengkan.

" _Fak yu_ , gara-gara ka—Aswee!"

Pipi merah Sabo dijadikan sasaran cubit.

"Awuwuh! Eessww!"

Cubitan dilepas. Ace ganti posisi, tidak lagi tengkurap, sekarang duduk.

Pipi melar diusap-usap. "Bajingan kau. Enak sa—ACE, BANGSAT!"

Sabo cepat-cepat beranjak mundur. _Ngesot_ ke belakang. Kaget tiba-tiba si bangsat ini menendang ringan organ penting. Efeknya fatal, sendi Sabo langsung lemas.

Pemuda itu terjerembap.

"Woh." Ace berdiri. "Sabo."

Saudaranya kepayahan, berusaha bangkit.

"Barusan itu sakit, lho," sambung Ace.

"JELAS SAKIT, BANGSAT! ANJING KAU, ACE!"

Merinding Sabo diterpa nikmat sekaligus sakit. Sosis di sana makin besar. Berdenyut-denyut ngilu. Sial, gatal tangan Sabo ingin meremas kepala Ace sampai remuk.

Kurang ajar sekali dia!

Terlalu!

Karena baik hati dan tidak sombong, Ace tidak pernah langsung emosi kalau berurusan dengan siapa saja, apalagi saudaranya. Cuma niat baiknya saja yang sering bikin orang salah paham.

Dia mendekat, jongkok di depan Sabo—mumpung sudah mentok di dinding, garis mata mereka nyaris sejajar. Dagu ditopang telapak tangan. Pasang wajah _flat_ , diam menontoni.

"Jangan dilihati, sana pergi!"

Ace mendengus. Dia agresif langsung disepak, dia kalem dibentak. Salah aja terus. Kalau dia jadi laki Luffy apa jadi? Nafkah banyak dikira _nyolong_ terus duit enggak lancar dikira _nilep_?

"Ya, sudah."

Sendi diluruskan. Badan diputar ringan. Tangan dilipat ke belakang kepala. Bodoh amat Sabo bakal menderita yang lama. Salah sendiri! Huh, niat orang baik malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

"A-Ace ...?"

"Lapar aku. Mau cari makan."

"Hah? Oi!" Tiba-tiba rela ulang, tadi Ace yang panik, sekarang Sabo yang kalang kabut. Satu tangan setia menutup selangkangan, satu lagi menggapai-gapai udara, nyaris kena ujung kaos Ace.

"Hmm?" Ace menoleh.

"Gimana kamu ini? Masa aku ditinggal?!" sembur Sabo.

Ace dengan polosnya mengulas cengir kucing. "Kamulah. Dibantu tidak mau. Ya, kerjakan sendiri. Kontol, ya, kontolmu. Hati-hati saja, kelamaan menahan jadi makin sakit, loh."

Seperti peramal, di saat bersamaan, milik Sabo berdenyut. Cepat-cepat tangan melayang lari memegangi batang berurat.

Ace bersiul. "Tuh, kubilang juga apa."

"Diam ...." Sabo menggeleng-geleng. Pandangan dibuang asal. "... Ini memalukan."

"Apalah katamu, Sabo." Kaki mulai melangkah. "Aku sudah peringatkan, lho."

"O-oi, Ace!"

"Kumatikan CCTV-nya, ya~"

"Ace! Oi, kunyuk!"

"Dua kali _nyolo_ bikin capek, kamu enak tadi kubantu. Besok saja bikin gigi Torao rontok, _hyuk hyuk._ "

"Portgas D. Ace!"

"Hmmm~~ enaknya makan apa, ya? Lagi malas daging, nanti sakit hati. Apa _katsudon_ —eh, ini daging, ya. _Katsu_ ayam saja, mungkin?"

Tangan Ace sudah sampai di gagang pintu.

"BANTUIN SINI, BAJINGAN!"

Ace termangu.

Sabo di belakang mengatur deru napas. Kepala pusing berteriak terlalu kencang.

Rambut hitam bergoyang sebelum kepala ditoleh.

Bule imitasi di sana merengut. Berusaha bangkit. Lelah sendiri. Onani benar-benar menguras tenaga. Siapa sangka kalau sendirian dan tidak berpengalaman bakal sesusah ini?

Atau ....

Masa bodoh dengan malu, situasi Sabo sudah kepalang buruk. "Gara-gara kau tadi, aku jadi kepayahan sekarang! Tanggung jawab sini!"

Bicaranya tidak aku-kamu, aku-kau. Wuih.

Alis hitam terangkat.

Bermuka semerah apel dan berang _abis_ , semburan Sabo belum berhenti.

"Buru sini, bangsat! Iya, aku _nubi_! Bego soal seks! Kau _sange_ , 'kan?! Cabul! Cepetan sini! Urusin! Jangan pikir aku lonte! Ini demi Luffy! Kalau kelamaan, bahaya!"

Diakhiri hela dan tarikan napas tidak lemah lembut.

Ace tergugu.

Bengong di tempat.

Sabo sudah berhasil _ngesot_ ke sofa. Berbekal gerak _letoy_ dan otot bergetar hebat. Mungkinkah berkat kekuatan super seorang kakak _brother compleks?_

Satu yang membuatnya terperangah.

Wajah Sabo sesudah membentak-bentak yang—yang ... Aduh, ini apa namanya? Em ... pasrah?

Entahlah. Semacam itu, mungkin? Wajahnya merah. Bibir melengkung hampir membentuk huruf v, merengut kesal. Yang paling mengherankan, muncul setetes air asin di pelupuk mata.

Ah.

Kalau sudah begini, ceritanya Ace yang jahat, ya? Antagonis.

"Sabo ...." Ace menggaruk pipinya. "Maaf, ya. Aku mungkin bakal khilaf."

Sabo merayap naik susah payah. Dakron sofa mengempes ditindih massa puluhan kilo.

"Aku bakal menyilet punyamu kalau terus diam di situ."

Nah.

Sabo sudah memutuskan.

**_XxX_ **

Sekalipun Ace bermuka _handsome_ di kalangan hawa, bagi Sabo atau Marco tetap saja terlihat bak sempak Hitler yang lagi mencret atau preman kampung berpedoman rasis adalah wajib.

Lelebih Ace cuma SKSD sama Luffy semata, sang pemuja adik. Tapi berakhir nyolo saking tidak ada kesempatan yang bisa Ace comot.

Siapa yang sangka hasilnya bakal di luar perkiraan?

Sabo tidak mengizinkan bibirnya diperawani, tidak pula merestui bagian utara atau tengah tubuh ikut dijamah. Cukup urusi yang di bawah sampai dia berhasil keluar—dan tidak ada penetrasi!

Seharusnya.

Telentang tidak karuan. Kulit kasar sofa bertemu punggung. Jemari ramping merambati paha dalam. Demi keleluasaan gerak, garmen _bottom_ ditarik lepas.

"Nnhh ...!"

Alis saling bertautan. Kecup basah sampai di bawah lutut, otot lunak menjilat turun, pinggul berdenyit syahwat menggoda.

Jerit teredam gigitan bibir. Panas napas berbalik jalur lewat mulut. Sabo menggigit punggung tangan. Ogah mendengar suara memalukan dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Gimana? Enak, 'kan?" Intonasi suara Ace lirih seksual. Laki-laki itu mengulas seringai kecil. Poni disibak ke belakang. Posisi duduk di lantai, bertugas membantu orgasme saudara.

 _Resleting_ di biarkan terbuka, siapa tahu ngaceng lagi.

Kepala pirang menggeleng resah. Desau napas frustrasi mengudara kala jari panjang mengaduk dubur. Tungkai ramping bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sshh ...."

Desau keras lolos ketika rangsangan aneh menyerang organ paling sensitif dari semua tubuh. _Pleasure_ kali ini jauh melebihi sebelumnya, seperti air membasuh, tapi merangsang panas membakar.

Dia menyaksikan Trafalgar Law melakukan ini pada Luffy, dan kadang pula tidak sengaja matanya menangkap adegan tidak senonoh di layar laptop Ace. Oh, otaknya sangat membenci mata Sabo di saat itu juga.

"Aaah!" Satu jerit tercipta. Prostat berhasil ditemukan. Sabo melenguh saat tangan lain melingkupi organ intimnya. Lihai mengurut. Diselingi lidah basah turut serta menjamah.

Bibir dibungkam lagi. Desah berganti geram. Selagi di bawah sana Ace berlaku _wonderful_ , jarinya menjambaki kulit sofa—untunglah keras, tidak mudah robek.

"Wih, cepat banget ketemunya."

Entah maksudnya memuji atau malah menghina. Di telinga Sabo terdengar jadi serba salah.

Belahan kenyal tapi pecah-pecah digigit kuat, menghalangi erang erotis. Efek libido naik, suhu tubuh meninggi, sel-sel otot kian memanas.

"A-Ace ...!" Sabo berkata di antara napasnya. "Sakit di situ ...!"

Maksudnya jari Ace terlalu brutal. Dia masih perjaka, tolonglah! Dia berterima kasih Ace rajin merawat kuku. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasib bagian selatan tergores kuku panjang nan kotor menghitam.

Terbayang lagi sosok adik.

Sabo baru _fingering_ , dia sudah ngilu sakit dan mengganjal aneh. Luffy sendiri sudah penetrasi.

Ya, ampun.

Kesampingkan wajah nikmat Luffy. Kalau dipikir lagi dengan kepala jernih, Sabo ini jahat sekali. Membiarkan adiknya dilukai.

Samar-samar, terpaan uap panas menggelitik paha dalam.

Sebelah kaki terjela kaku, satu lagi nyaris menendang kepala Ace—sempat ditangkap. Ditahan sekuat tenaga, rasa malu membabi-buta relung hati, enggan suara menjijikkan lolos lagi.

Kelopak mata berkedip-kedip. Sebentar-sebentar menutup kuat, nantinya terbuka lagi. Sabo bukannya _lebay_ , dia tidak hiperbola. Hanya tidak menyangka saja, sensasi dimanjakan langsung dengan _blow job_ bakal se— ... Uh ....

"Hwaa!"

Mungkin dirasa Ace mengganggu. Betis panjang didorong pelan-pelan. Sedikit, jari Ace sempat menjalar hati-hati. Nanti kalau kasar-kasar, siapa tahu kepalanya disepak lagi.

"Ah." Lidah masuk lagi dalam mulut. Salah satu gumpalan daging diremas.

Sabo terenyak.

"Sabo, bokong kamu susah diremas." Katanya tanpa gengsi. Serius mengomentari.

"Hm .... Benar-benar. Kamu keseringan nge- _gym_ , nih! Gak enak kalau kurang alot, keras gini, tepos. Kayak daging gak laku di _konbini_."

Harga diri Sabo terjun bebas. Libido hilang mendadak. Hati dicolek murka.

"Itu, loh! Yang sering dikomentarin Dadan. Ingat waktu dia mengomel daging diskon kualitasnya buruk—ya, ampun, Sabo. Pantatmu ini alotnya nihil, ya. Daging begini susah dimakan, lo—"

 ** _WHAMP_** —!

Hidung kena sepak. Dalang pengayun kaki kepalang dendam. Kesal martabat bokong indah direndahkan. Bukan hati yang menebal, urat nadi yang bengkak-bengkak.

Lantas sendi dibelok.

"BANG—" Telapak tangan penuh kasih menggosok pucuk hidung malang. "—SAT! SABO! SAKIT, NJING!"

Sabo bangkit. Kerah Ace ditarik maju. "DIAM! LU BADJINGAN BERANI MENGHINA! MENGACAUKAN SUASANA! OTAK GILA! TAK BERMARTABAT! _SANGE_! _HENTAI_!"

Pengaruh emosi, bahasa tak teratur, menggas tanpa disulut korek. Aku-kau bertransformasi menjadi aku-lu.

Ace ikutan tercolek emosi.

"KENAPA LU MALAH GENCAR _NGOLOK_?! TADI MINTA BANTU! YANG MANIS DONG JADI UKE! MANA ADA SEME DITENDANG-TENDANG!"

"SIAPA YANG UKE?! GEGARA LU KONTOLKU ANEH! BURU SANA LANJUT!"

"Tjih.”

Patuh tapi jengkel. Jari di sana bergerak brutal.

Terenyak.

"Sakit, Ace—mmph!!" Kesepuluh jari mencengkeram kuat-kuat kaos usang saudaranya.

Sabo kecolongan.

Ini juga pertama. Tertohok ada yang menerobos lewat celah bibir. Panik, otot lunak di dalam sana berusaha mengusir. Lidah saling membelit, decak liur menetes. Serupa ular kawin, bertukar saliva bau.

"Aa—mmnh! Hmmpp! Oi—uph!"

Meradang jengkel, Sabo menendang-nendang tidak kuat menahan napas. Dasar _mokondo_ nafsuan!

Lama-lama Ace terganggu juga. "Phew! Diam sebentar, kenapa?!"

Sabo buru-buru mengisi paru-paru dengan udara segar. Kepalang panik kurang oksigen. Lupa sejenak dengan birahi.

"Kau yang gila—argh! Tidak jadi! Tidak usah bantu! Keluarkan jarimu,  bangsat! Ini sakit sekali!"

Bibir mengerucut. "Nanggung."

Keras, panas, dan mengganjal. Jari tengah Ace mengaduk dubur, mulut celah menyempit tidak nyaman dijelajah.

Bibir dijilat. Mana pusatnya? Ayo, mana? Cih, kenapa dalam sekali? Apa di si—

PLAK!

"VANGSAT—SABO! KENAPA AKU DITAMPAR?!"

"KELUARKAN KATAKU! SAKIT, SIALAN! BERDUSTA, YA KAU?! MANANYA RAJIN MIARA KUKU?! KUKUMU JELAS TIDAK DIPOTONG DAN KOTOR BEGITU, KALAU AKU INFEKSI KUMAN, BAGAIMANA?!"

"Cih!" Ace makin gencar menambah satu jari. “Lama-lama kumakan juga kamu!”

Berjengit. Di dalam sana makin perih. Rasanya seperti dikoyak!

"ACE!"

Cuek, jari di sana berjumlah tiga. Zig-zag sana-sini, melebarkan dubur. Empu jari tidak lagi duduk di lantai, ikut menindih sofa, berbagi wilayah.

Sebetulnya Sabo itu kuat. Dia rajin mengasah stamina, otot dibentuk sempurna, rajin kencan bersama barbel, lari di tempat, dan makan putih telur dengan teratur tiap hari.

Tetap saja.

Ditunyuk-tunyuk begini membuat otaknya kaku. Saraf berdenyut tegang. Sakit dan nikmat menjalar ke seluruh sel tubuh, melemahkan otot. Gila—! Bagaimana mungkin cuma dibentur ringan bisa melumpuhkan tubuh?!

... Jadi para pemain porno itu mungkin tidak sebatas akting?

Batin Sabo ditambar tangan imajiner.

Lantas meronta, berusaha lepas.

"Lepaskan, Ace!"

Pundak didorong. Kaki dilipat mundur, hendak menendang.

"ARGH!"

Tiga jari sekaligus membentur. Akal sehat buta seketika. Seperti ada jarum besar menembus. Sakit memang.

Yang dibenci Sabo, di saat yang sama pula, ada rasa enak dan aneh dihantarkan pada fisik. Ini lebih dari saat dia memijat testisnya sendiri. Sengatannya lebih tajam, lebih kuat.

Ace merasakan dorongan Sabo melemah.

Bekas tamparan tidak digubris kendati nyut-nyutan. Tidak pakai ganti fokus, Ace makin gencar menabung dendam Sabo. Biar ratusan kali Sabo menepis tangan Ace, sang pengabdi ke- _waifu_ -an Luffy lebih bangsat lagi.

Selagi Sabo dibutakan tunyuk-tunyuk brutal, Ace buka baju, sisi sebelah sengaja dirobek paksa, _mager_ mencabut jari. Mumpung yang di- _tusbol_ sedang kepayahan, baru _fingering_ sudah eror gerakan.

"Ayo! Yang kalem! Jadi yang lebih muda harus nurut sama yang tua!"

"Kita seumur—wah! Nusuk ke mana, kamu?! Melese—AH!"

Wuih, kalau didengar, lama-lama desah Sabo seksi juga. Tidak semenggairahkan Luffy, yang ini ada kesan _macho_.

Peluh menetes dari ujung dagu.

Sabo menarik napas gemetar. Mata dipejam kuat-kuat. Kepala dipaling menyamping. Ogah bertatap-tatap dengan Ace. Ini gila! Apa yang ditusuk Ace dari tadi? Gih! Rasanya benar-benar seperti disetrum listrik!

Kalau mau dikatakan dalam sepanjang hidup Sabo, belum pernah dia merasakan rasa seaneh ini! Rasanya seluruh darah mengalir deras lewat pembuluh. Otot-otot mengendur. Tiap sensasi itu muncul, rasanya tubuh jadi rentan seketika.

Bah! Yakinkan Sabo kalau dia cuma hiperbola! Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti! Bagaimana mungkin cuma tusukan jari bisa melumpuhkan seluruh badan sampai otaknya susah berpikir jernih?!

Ini tak masuk akal!

Sungguh-sungguh tidak masuk **DI** akal!

Melintas di kepala andai kata kejadian ini bakal terjadi saja tidak pernah.

"Kenapa Sabo?"

Sabo terperanjat. Sontak membelalak. Jidatnya berkerut sadar ada helai hitam mawut diurai. Anjing! Sejak kapan kepala Ace ada di sebelah? Bah! Sabo pasti sudah gila, kenapa kepikiran Ace belajar _m*sdirection_?

Alis menukik sengit.

"Ace-B*bi! Keluarkan tanga—salah, jari!" Bola mata Sabo menyalang penuh ancaman pada binar obsidian.

"Ogah." Ace berkelakar. Otot kembar dibawa ke depan daun telinga.

Fyuuh~

"Hiiii!!"

Berjengit. Tengkuk otomatis meremang. Sabo merinding _gaje_. Antara geli dan sensasi aneh—tapi serupa dengan di bawah.

"Duh, Sabo. Kamu minta berhenti, tapi malah menantang. Mulai basah penismu."

Bulu kuduk betulan berdiri. Brengsek betul Ace. Pakai acara mendesis di telinga Sabo, lirih pula kesannya!

"Bangsat! Kuminta Dokter Kureha menyunatmu lama-lama—" Terhenti di situ. Baru sadar Ace tiba-tiba _topless_. Hilang ke mana kaus oblong Ace?

" _Heck_ —"

Belum juga merespons, di bawah sana mendadak plong, kosong tak berisi. Sensasi setrum nyelekit lenyap begitu saja.

Makin bingung, Sabo menyadari kedua tangannya ditarik Ace. Olehnya, pergelangan tangan dijerat kuat pakai kaus Ace.

 _WATDEFAK_?!

"ACE! BRENGSEK! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Ace memiringkan kepala. "Salahmu bikin aku jengkel."

Jengkel?

Sabo bikin Ace jengkel?

ITU JUSTRU KATA-KATA SABO! BAH! MEMUAKKAN KAMU, ACE!

"JAHANAM!" Tremor parah menusuk batin. Sabo sakit hati. Sudah dilecehi, sekarang dikatai begitu. Parahnya oleh saudara sendiri!

Situasi makin memburuk. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Sabo betulan diperk—

Oh.

Tidak.

Tidak ...!

Tidak!

 **NO**!

Sabo tidak sudi.

Pemuda itu menolak sepenuh hati kalau kondisi saat ini tidak jauh beda dengan topik _n*tizen_ sehari-hari. Sekalipun keseluruhan fungsi indra tidak lagi selaras dengan hati!

(Sabo belum tahu saja, pembawaan panik mudah menghasut rasa takut berusaha memaksa diri, menjauh untuk mencari keamanan sesaat.)

"GYAH!"

Denyit pertemuan lutut dan selangkangan merusak kinerja otak jernih. Sabo membelalak. Posisi Ace makin naik, digeseknya lutut ke organ intim Sabo.

"A-Ace! Ya, ampun—hentikan! Ngghh ...!" Kembali mata Sabo dipejamkan. Ini tidak lucu! Benar-benar tidak lucu! Jangan sampai pula dia bersuara semenjijikkan tadi!

Jangan sampai terulang!

"Aduh, Sabo ...." Ace mengangkat alis. "Jelas-jelas suka, kenapa juga ditahan? Tertangkap basah kali, mukanya merah. Cuma aku yang lihat, kok."

Jari-jari kasar keseringan meninju merayapi sisi top badan Sabo. Bulatan berjerat benang jadi sasaran mata.

 _Oh, my gosh_.

"Ace! Bajuku!"

Sisi kanan-kiri dicerai, kemeja rapi sobek, kancing dipreteli. Hamparan roti sobek terpamer indah. Ada bekas luka gores, menghias maskulin, memberi kesan seksi.

"Wow." Ace bersiul. "Baru nyadar. Oke juga tubuhmu, Sabo. Kurus, tapi tidak kerempeng seperti Luffy. Hehe, ototku lebih nampak. Btw, sebiji lebih kecil, nih. Sabo gimana, sih? Gede sebelah."

Perempatan merah cantik _cuco_ menghias pelipis. Beruntung Ace sudah mencabut jari—kesampingkan gesekan lutut—otak Sabo kembali waras. Mau bilang Sabo cuma cari-cari alasan?

Heh!

Bego.

Pada dasarnya di mana-mana siapa saja pasti bakal merasa lebih baik jika punya alasan, meski _nyeleneh_ sekalipun.

Begitu pula Ace, dipikir dia cabul karena apa? Bawaan lahir?

Saat ini, Ace luput pada tangan terikat. Ini kesempatan!

Hmp! Yang dijerat mati cuma pergelangan, siapa bilang siku tidak bisa ditekuk? Koarkan jiwa melawan! Jangan biarkan diri menjadi korban _tusbol_!

 ** _Whamp_** —!

Tepian tangan kalau mukul kepala itu namanya apa, sih? Kalau kehantam keras juga apa suaranya?

Ah—tidak penting.

" _Itte_ —!" Ace mengaduh, sontak memegangi ubun-ubun.

"Sabo! Sial! Sakit, tah—!"

JDAK!

Memang cuma bibir yang bisa nempel? Jidat juga bisa saling cium antar jidat! Dan saling berbagi memar pula. Adil, 'kan? Otak pasti langsung menerima rangsangan sinyal ngilu.

Ace terdorong.

Kesempatan itu digubris sepenuh hati, Sabo bergegas hengkang. Dipaksanya abai pada nyeri di bawah. Ini bukan saatnya fokus pada napsu! Ini waktunya kabur! Jangan biarkan Ace berbuat semena-mena lagi!

Mungkin?

Nahas, kepanikan Sabo masih tersisa.

Kejadian tak terduga berlangsung begitu cepat.

Terlalu cepat.

Sesuatu meremas miliknya.

"ARGH!"

Fakta tidak mungkin berbohong. Sabo tidak bisa menyangkal rangsangan kejut otot bawah. Lebih terkesiap lagi ketika tubuhnya ditarik mundur, jatuh di sesuatu yang lebih kasar dari sofa.

Secepat kejadian itu berlangsung, secepat itu pula lengan kekar merintangi gerak menyongsong Sabo. Terlalu cepat untuk diproses.

Terutama ketika di bawah sana, selain pijatan tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang panjang dan panas ikut menggesek sisi bawah bokong.

Netra tajam membelalak.

"Sabo ...."

Telinga belakang diterpa desis nafsu. Rambut-rambut halus menegang kaku. Dari balik rambut pirangnya, Sabo yakin pasti wajah Ace terbilang dekat.

Sekali lagi terkesiap.

Lidah Ace membasuh tengkuk, memancing remangan. Udara panas keluar lewat celah bibir Ace, mengirim sensasi geli dan kontraksi otot.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa diam, ya ...." Ace mendesis di antara pergerakan jari, mengalirkan kehangatan gairah lewat telapak.

"Hngg ...!" Kelopak mata melekat. Gigi bergemeretak. Desah tertahan di kerongkongan, terpaksa beralih lewat napas. Akal sehat kian terkikis. Di bawah sana, Sabo menyangkal celah halus tengah merekah.

Sensasi itu datang lagi.

"Enak, 'kan ...?"

Bisik penuh gairah mengirim berbagai efek, apalagi dengan gelitikan udara panas.

"Kkhh!! Ace!" Kepala pirang menggeleng. Menolak mengakui. Dari dasar hati, gairah didorong, masih kukuh disiden. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, lebih baik bersikap keras kepala.

Erangan Sabo tak bisa ditahan saat salah satu kakinya ditarik menekuk ke atas. Di belakang sana, lintah darat betulan menghisap dan menggigiti leher samping. Sabo kembali tercekat saat lidah Ace bergerak di rahangnya.

Seketika gejolak orgasme memuncak.

"H-haaa ...! A-ace!" Rintih Sabo. "Berhenti—nnghh ...! J-jangan di situ ...!"

Aaah.

Pupil mengucil, tubuh makin bergetar hebat kala lidah bandel mengikuti garis urat nadi. Desir-desir aneh kian bertambah. Seiring banyaknya cupang, desakan ejakulasi makin tinggi.

"Ah ... ngh ...! Fuwah ...! Aaaahhh!!"

Esensi tumpah.

Melewati waktu cukup lama, tak ada minum air, semestinya tidak mungkin banyak semen keluar berdesakan.

Sabo melenguh panjang. Punggung melengkung. Pelupuk mata dibasahi air asin. Nanar menatapi miliknya sendiri.

Sebagai ganti akal sehat berangsur pulih, daya kuat terkuras drastis.

Belum pernah ia selelah ini.

Sabo terengah. Oksigen nyaris sulit ditemukan—jantungnya belum stabil, pun paru-paru ikut kesulitan menarik masuk udara.

Netra bulat menerawang diam ke arah langit-langit, pancaran sinarnya meredup. Lemas, bergetar, tidak bertenaga.

Betapa basah dan kacau. Di bawah sana, Sabo merasa begitu lengket dan kotor. Tidak tahu seberapa banyak ia keluar, Sabo tidak tahu dan tidak berkeinginan untuk tahu. Mengakui dua kali masturbasi—dibantu—saja sudah memalukan.

Baiknya sedikit, agar tidak susah membersihkan. Sungguhlah, Sabo tak ingin kamarnya yang rapi dan bersih dikotori semen darinya sendiri. Kalau kamar Ace, bah, pasti sudah sering!

Jejaknya saja tak tampak, samar tak berwujud, dilenyapkan tisu.

Haa ....

Saking lelahnya, ingin Sabo memejamkan mata, dan tidur begitu saja.

Saliva membekas di sekitar mulut. Ace menjilati rahang, mengikuti aliran liur mulai mengering. Pemuda pirang melenguh, masih terlalu lelah untuk berespons.

Manik gulita Ace ganti menilik bibir yang terbuka. Sementara tangannya belum pindah dari milik Sabo—yang sudah _letoy_ bak jeli.

Sentuhan ringan menggesek sudut bibir menyentak atensi Sabo. Kepala tak lagi didongak—e ... eh?

"Hwaa!"

Ace memutar posisi, Sabo didorong tengkurap. Sofa berdenyit ditindih lagi. Satu kaki ditekuk maju, sisanya dibiarkan lurus. Sorot waras kembali muncul pada retina. Insting Sabo berbunyi nyaring pertanda tidak mengenakkan dan jelas berbahaya.

Kepala diputar ke belakang. Belum sempat dicerna, sesuatu yang panas menekan kuat ke bagian dalam paha, dan menyelusup lebih dalam lagi. Terenyak, Sabo buru-buru menunduk.

Terlambat.

Dia menjerit.

"ACE! _BASTARD_!"

Kulit sofa dicengkeram kuat-kuat. Badan tiba-tiba bergetar lagi, berlevel lebih tinggi.

Sakit! Sakit! Sialan! Apa yang dilakukan Ace?!

"Hngg .... Sabo, kau sempit sekali!"

Masih belum waras betul, tiba-tiba Ace menyongsong. Panik melanda. Ketakutan yang paling pertama muncul setelah rasa sakit. Menjerat erat mengiring dorongan kuat.

"ACE! KELUARKAN!" Sontak meronta. Sabo merangkak cepat, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Mendecih. Ace menangkap tangan Sabo—yang masih terikat—dan menekannya ke depan. Berkat gerak Sabo, hasil perlawanan lumayan juga. Batang Ace berhasil tertarik keluar.

"Jangan rewel—" Terputus di situ. Pinggul Sabo dicengkeram satu tangan. Ace menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyentak.

"Hiii!!" Gigi gemeretak. Sabo merasa penuh. Menggeram sakit mendapat dorongan paksa. Anjing! Apa-apaan ini?! Gila! Sakit sekali! Rasa-rasanya dia sedang digunting jadi dua!

"BRENGSEK! MAU MEMBELAHKU, BANGSAT?! KELUARKAN, ACE!"

"Hhaa ... aa ...!" Mau dikeluarkan bagaimana? Ace baru masuk setengah, bahkan sudah ngos-ngosan. Ketat sekali. Dan sangat—sangat ... panas. Ini yang namanya jepitan perjaka?

Sabi merintih perih. Sakitnya tidak sama ketika tulangnya keseleo, berbeda pula saat kakinya tergores pisau tajam. Kiiihh!!

Dasar brengsek!

Tubuh Sabo sudah basah oleh keringat, dagu pun tak mau kering lantaran saliva terus meleleh. Panas tubuh menghasilkan banyak peluh, terus bercucuran seperti habis melakukan olahraga berat.

Bahkan dari sekian mimpi erotis atau saat mimpi basah sekalipun, tidak pernah terbayang Sabo akan mendapat posisi paling memalukan sebagai pria. Bukan cuma otot bawah yang robek, harga dirinya juga ikut terbelah!

Dia terkesiap. Milik Ace berkedut di dalam sana. Dagu menempel pada tulang selangka, dilihatnya tonjolan memanjang di bawah pusar. Iris bulat menyipit. Agaknya, Sabo menyesali perbuatan.

Dari posisi ini, selain darah jadi berkumpul ke kepala, dia melihat sendiri pinggulnya menjulang dan andai Ace melepas celana, pasti badan mereka sudah saling menempel.

Sabo meringis jijik. Tidak sudi!

"Hwaa!"

Ace menarik diri. Mengusap keringat di jidat. Pinggul ditarik dan menghunjam paksa lebih keras.

"ARGH!!!"

Gesekan kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Sabo benar-benar yakin duburnya sobek. Selangkangan bertemu pangkal paha Ace. Panas dan nyeri berkumpul menjadi satu. Tangannya tergencet kuat, kulit bergesek lapisan sofa.

Terbawa gairah, Ace menggeram. Jari kokoh bergerak ke bawah, mencari-cari tonjolan kembar merekah merah.

"Hhaa— ... aahh ...!" Desiran aneh melintasi perut bawah. Dia sudah terlanjur lelah, nahas libido tidak mau berhenti. Sabo merintih, jari tangan terkepal kuat.

"Sabo ..., ya, ampun. Ini beneran pertama kali? Bahkan kau lebih erotis dari aktris porno. Jadi benar kalau akting mereka _lebay_?"

Menyipitkan mata, Ace menarik diri, mulai menyentak beberapa kali.

"Nnghhh!"

Rektum bergesek. Ace kasar sekali! Sabo tak mampu menahan desahan tiap kali pinggulnya ditarik. Menyedihkan bagi milik Sabo di bawah sana, terpaksa bangkit kembali.

"Ikh!" Pinggul bergerak gelisah, bergetar nikmat. Bibir menganga. Tidak kuat tiba-tiba mendapat entak maut tepat di kelenjar nikmat.

Lidah menjilat tengkuk basah. Peluh asin dicecap. Ace menghisap sampai timbul bercak merah. Sabo menggeliat, sisa tenaga dipaksa bekerja. Dicobanya menendang kaki keras-keras, Ace malah menarik pangkal pahanya melebar.

Tindak sia-sia, dia tetap kesulitan bergerak dengan tangan terikat dan otot bawah digagahi. Andai tidak disangga, pasti bokongnya sudah jatuh menimpa sofa.

"Enak, ya, Sabo ...."

Desis lirih Ace sampai ke telinga. Di belakang, diam-diam mengulum cengir, menikmati jepitan. Memang benar, sekali coba pasti ketagihan. Bukan cuma perasaan hangat yang berkumpul.

Sebelah tangan bergeser ke selangkangan Sabo, mengurut lembut batang lemah, memicunya tegak kembali.

"Hhngg ...!" Keringat menetes dari poni. Testis kembar ikut dimanja. Liur menetes turun membasahi sofa.

"Bersiap, Sabo ...." Bisikan Ace terdengar sensual. "Aku tak tahan lagi. Kukeluarkan di dalam, ya ...?"

Pemuda pirang membelalak lebar. Kepala sontak dipaling. Meringis sesaat, kontak intim menggilas kendali diri.

"Ja—nnghh! Jangan coba—aaah! Coba-coba!"

Secepat Sabo mengatakan itu, secepat itu pula desah nikmat dimuntahkan Sabo. Pun dia ingin terus bersikap _denial_ , tapi terhalang libido.

Entah pengaruh seks terlalu membutakan nalar, atau Ace semakin sinting seiring lenguhan keras kian menambah rangsangan ingin cepat-cepat menyembur keluar.

Ace menunduk, mempertahankan irama, tangan serabutan mencari-cari celah di antara kepalan tangan Sabo. Jari-jari saling bertaut di tiga tangan.

"Haa ...! Iikh! A-Ace ...! Sakit!" rintihan erotis memicu Ace mengelus paha dalam Sabo, memaksanya terangkat agar celah terbuka lebih lebar.

"Nnghh!!" Gigi gemeretak. Otot lunak keluar dari balik bibir.

Darah Sabo mendidih, lidah Ace bergerak di rahangnya, turun mengikuti urat nadi. Bibir bawah digigit, sekuat tenaga menahan suara menjijikkan.

Di bawah sana, Ace makin gencar menerobos masuk. Geraknya tak lagi stabil. Tubuh Sabo terentak-entak. Organ Ace berkedut, terasa membesar.

Sumber esensi makin cepat dihunus. Kebutuhan anatomi akan napsu seksual kian memuncak. Sabo bergetar hebat, tak kuat kelenjar nikmat dihantam aksi penetrasi.

Rambut pirang diremas, kepala diputar menyamping. Belah bibir dibawa bercumbu melumatnya mesra dalam pagutan panas.

"Nnhh! A—mmpp! Ace!"

Ace mengimpit begitu dekat. Bibir tidak merona dipaksa terbuka. Sabo mengerang tertahan. Lidah Ace  bergerak liar dalam rahang. Suara kecap basah terlontar banyak memenuhi ruangan.

Sabo berusaha menggeleng, ingin lepas. Nahas Ace malah makin menempel. Netra obsidian menyipit. Lidah saling beradu, sengit berkelit dalam rongga mulut. Sabo berjengit tatkala lidah Ace tak sengaja mengenai langit-langit mulut.

Pemuda _blonde_ mengerang frustrasi. "Kkhh! Nnhh!" Kelopak mata dipejam kuat-kuat.

 _Precum_ merembes keluar. Ace bergerak begitu brutal. Rasa-rasanya di bawah sana terluka. Makin yakin sudah berdarah saat hidung mengendus bau amis serupa besi.

Pipi Sabo panas. Air mata meleleh, asin dan panas. Makin lama makin membanjiri wajah, bak liur merembes membasahi sekitar mulut.

Argh!

Ia tak tahan lagi! Tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi! Ini terlalu menyakitkan!

(Dan Sabo enggan mengakui bahwa ia menikmati saat-saat prostatnya dibentur.)

Pagutan dilepas.

"Ace! Ace—berhenti! Aahh! Aku—!"

Tubuhnya berguncang. Perut bawah terasa melilit. Sabo menggelinjang.

"Aaakkhhh—!! ACE!"

Ace meradang diremas Sabo begitu kuat. Tidak tahan, benihnya lantas menyembur keluar. "Haa ...!" Penglihatan ling lung sesaat. Pria itu menyentak lagi dua kali dan mengejan lemah.

Gerakan terhenti. Esensi merasuk dalam tubuh Sabo. Di bawahnya, Sabo menggeliat panik, menyusul kemudian dalam jumlah debit sperma lebih sedikit.

Udara segar cepat-cepat diburu, memenuhi paru-paru dengan banyak oksigen. Lambat laun, dua tubuh saling terhuyung. Ace jatuh menindih Sabo, dalam keadaan masih bersarang.

Jantung masih berdegup kencang. Tenaga terkuras habis. Kali ini, Sabo benar-benar tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuh. Kakinya mati rasa. Mimik wajah Sabo begitu kacau, cerabah dan basah.

Bibirnya terbuka, menggantikan hidung bernapas.

Organ Ace menyusut, pemiliknya mendiamkan beberapa saat. Pada detik kesepuluh, Ace undur diri. Proses penarikan diikuti lenguhan panjang yang disuarakan Sabo.

Sekalipun nyawa berangsur-angsur normal, pancaran sinar pada titik hitam kukuh meredup. Berdiam lama begini, sekarang baru terasa selangkangannya benar-benar sangat nyeri. Dingin AC mengusir panas, mengurangi pengap.

Kelakuan ngaco Ace benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

Mendapat _service_ menyesatkan dari orang _hentai_ seperti Ace, di mananya yang bisa disebut enak? Hah! Begitu selesai, nihil sama sekali!

"Oh, wow." Ace terperangah. Jidat diseka kasar.

Alis berkedut.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan barang anggukan, Ace menarik Sabo hingga kepala pirang bersandar di dadanya. Saudaranya ringkih sekali. Binar hitam berkedip kagum. Ini baru porno, panorama di hamparan mata kali ini benar-benar asli.

Ikatan tangan dilepas. Kedua tangan terbujur lemah di kedua sisi tubuh.

Bukan sekadar film.

Sabo tak bergerak. Hening bergeming masuk dalam kukungan.

"Wuih, basah sekali. Ciyus, Sabo, baru tahu aku cowok bisa muncrat berkali-kali,” aku Ace. “Tapi memang ada yang bilang, gak cuma cewek yang bisa.”

Penuturan Ace mengaung ganjil di telinga.

Sampai di situ, logika menghantam kejiwaan, mengguncang mental Sabo. Keadaan emosial kalut selalu berimbas fatal pada kondisi fisik.

"Eh?" Jari kokoh mencolek tetesan sperma. Dilihat Ace kerutan Sabo terbuka kecil, likuid putih meleleh dari dalam. "Lah? Kenapa keluar—"

Diam sesaat. Pending beberapa detik. Mendadak bego, atensi dialihkan pada organ intim Sabo, yang tak mungkin bertingkah sok kuat.

Jidat ditampar. Ace terkekeh renyah. "Aduh! Bego aku! Sabo, 'kan, cowok! Kalo gak keluar berarti punya rahim, dong!"

Meringis ironi, Ace mengulurkan tangan. "Hnggg ...!" Jari mengais-ngais, hendak menggapai kotak tisu di ujung sana.

Secarik tisu menyerap keringat dan sperma di tangan. Rambut hitam disisir rambut ke belakang kepala. Posisi duduk diganti. Punggung sama-sama bersandar.

"Hmm~ susah nanti dibersihkan kalo sampai meresap." Tisu dicabut-cabut, langsung dilepas tepat di atas kubangan. Hm! Jangan salah! Begini-begini Ace masih ingat amukan Sabo saat _cola_ botol miliknya muncrat dimasuki permen _mint_

Wew, tidak tanggung-tanggung. Parah-parah Luffy saat itu tidak di rumah, pulang-pulang sok ikut marah. Dasar gila.

Sabo sendiri masih diam. Aneh. Kontras sekali dengan rontaan dan usahanya berusaha lepas tadi, walau di tengah jalan Sabo jelas-jelas mendesah nikmat—jangan pernah remehkan pendengaran bujang lapuk.

Kendati begitu, ketenangan Sabo cukup mengundang tanda tanya di kepala Ace. Capek banget, ya? Ejakulasi memang menguras tenaga, sih—tapi setahu Ace aktris-aktris di film porno tidak sebegitu capeknya.

(Tak tahu saja, membandingkan yang asli dan suatu film adalah kegoblokan yang _haqiqi_.)

"Oh, ya, Luffy sudah kelar _ngewe_ , belum, ya?" Layar berkedip, garis horizontal berjalan di monitor sebelum tertarik ke atas dan ke bawah. Tak ada lagi wajah adik atau si ipar jahanam.

Hm, berarti sudah selesai.

Ace yang beraksi duluan.

"Hilang." Laki-laki itu berkata terlalu lancar sembari membesarkan tampilan layar. Ooooh! Tidak kalah dari mereka! Kubangan di sana besar juga, tapi sebagian sudah terserap seprei.

"Wuih, mantap. Luffy muncrat berapa kali itu—?"

Bayang erotis sang adik melintas kepala. Tercekat, punggung tangan membungkam bibir. Heh! Bego! Selesai _ngewe_ jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Nyaris ada reka ulang! Ace ogah ngaceng lagi! Capek!

Ditunda untuk kapan hari. Siapa tahu Luffy ketagihan ngewe, terus pingin. Trafalgar Law tendang, jangan biarkan. Lalu bawa Luffy nonton porno. Gak apa, adiknya tak suci lagi, tak ilegal diajak nonton.

Mana tahu Luffy bakal minta _bantu_.

"Bah." Semburat pink merona pipi komedo. " _Bangke_ , mestinya dari awal aja kuajak Luffy nonton porno."

Dia yang biarkan, dia yang pasang kamera, dia yang nonton, kenapa ribut menyesal sendiri? Pakai timbul rencana sesat pula!

"Jing! Gini ceritanya aku dapat bekas Torao!"

Tambah lagi bikin salah paham! Kesimpulan ngaco dari mana lagi itu?!

Kewarasan Ace sungguh tidak berbudi.

Kepala emas menunduk, rambut kuning membuat bayang, wajah tertutup kegelapan samar.

"Hm?" Kepala meneleng, Ace menatap saudaranya dengan wajah kepo. "Sabo?"

Berinisiatif mengajak saudaranya berbincang, dagu mendarat di atas puncak kuning. Pipi bekas luka bakar ditoel-toel. "Oi, Sabo. Kok diam saja?"

Nihil respons.

Deru napas Sabo sudah membaik, mengalir teratur seperti biasa. Dia juga tidak bergetar. Tidak ada yang aneh. Kecuali ..., kediamannya ini.

Ih, _atut_ Ace.

Pipi ditepuk-tepuk. "Sabo, hei, jangan bikin aku ngerinding. Bicara dong."

Masih tak ada suara. Masa dia tidur?

Ace menghela udara. Tangan menyelip di lembah pertemuan bahu dan lengan, diangkatnya tubuh Sabo dari pangkuan. Yakin pemuda itu sudah duduk nyaman, Ace beranjak turun dari sofa.

Celana dibetulkan. Basah biar, bisa dicuci. Sendi menekuk, Ace jongkok di depan Sabo.

Tanpa rasa curiga, dipandanginya baik-baik muka Sabo yang terus menunduk.

"Sabo?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Ace ikutan diam. Ditunggunya beberapa saat.

Bibir tetap terkatup rapat. Hening melanda. Jangankan bersuara, Sabo bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pingsan? Masa iya sudah mati? Aneh-aneh saja.

Bibir maju, Ace cemberut. Lelaki itu mendecih tidak suka. Sekali lagi mulut Ace terbuka, kali ini dia akan sengaja meninggikan nyaring suara. Barangkali telinga Sabo kebanyakan tai sampai tuli mendadak.

"Oi, Sa—!!!!!"

Nyawa Ace nyaris putus.

Serangan tiba-tiba menyumbat jaringan sel otak sementara.

Teriak sakit menggema seantero rumah.

Telapak kaki menyongsong keji. Menyepak tanpa belas kasih. Bola mata membentang sangat lebar, iris hitam melotot syok.

Belum mencapai detik kedua, nyeri luar biasa membutakan pikiran. Tendangan maut di titik pusat kebanggaan pria merusak ketenangan sel-sel saraf.

Belum siap Ace mencerna, rangsangan ngilu serta merta datang menyerang. Retina membulat panik. Makin terombang-ambing dalam kekacauan jiwa.

Sontak menangis.

"ARGH!"

Dengan sigap kedua tangan dilarikan ke sumber ereksi. Meradang dalam rasa sakit dan kengiluan tiada tara. Ace menggila, bak kesurupan berguling-guling di lantai.

Sabo berdiri. Tidak menonton aksi memprihatin. Tenaga pulih seperempat. Itu cukup untuk menyakiti kejiwaan Ace. Biar saja dia jadi cacing panas. Sakit di sana tentu saja ibarat patah tulang, dirobek pisau daging.

Otak meriang. Suara Ace sekonyong-konyong tak lagi terdengar. Bukan pingsan, hanya sakitnya saja terlalu hebat, tak mampu lagi bersuara. Sesaat tadi rasanya nyawa Ace betulan akan dicabut!

"Aahh! Aaaaahh!!! ARGH! SAKIT! SAKIT! SABO! BRENGSEK, KAU!"

Keparat! Terkutuklah jika ada yang berani tertawa! Nyeri paling parah melanda bagian inti, siapa yang tidak bakal kesakitan?! Kebanggaan pria itu harus disayang!

Kembali pada Sabo. Pemuda itu sudah menyambar handuk, pakaian bersih, dan memunguti bajunya tadi. Bagian bawah diselimuti handuk.

Terlalu lambat menyaingi cepatnya Sabo bergerak—dipaksa cepat. Ace masih jumpalitan di tempat. Iris segelap angkasa menyipit dengan mata membelalak sebelum sempat berkutik, dia tertarik.

Ace dilempar tega-tegaan berikut pintu kamar dibanting hingga terkunci otomatis.

Diperlakukan begitu, sakit di bawah sana makin menusuk-nusuk. Apa daya? Ace jatuh dengan bagian bawah duluan. Apa tidak makin parah rambatan ngilu? Rasa-rasanya kepala ikut berdenging.

Pandangan mengabur oleh air mata. Dicobanya mengerjap. Punggung Sabo hilang di balik pertigaan koridor.

**_XxX_ **

**_To Be Continue_ **

**_XxX_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Dialog Epilogue: Luffy.  
> “Aku pulang! Loh? Ace? Ngapain baringan di lantai? Sabo? Saboooo! Eh, di dapur ternyata—hei, kenapa jalanmu pincang?”


End file.
